


for as long as there's breath

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Kudos: 1





	for as long as there's breath

For as long as there's breath

For as long as there's breath

I will continue to love and adore you

I will do my very best to protect you

For as long as there's breath

I will move past the pain

I will accept the loss

For as long as there's breath

I will

I will


End file.
